slowly, and then all at once
by Mccrps
Summary: just a quick Draco x OC/Reader fic


Draco's velvety voice sounded like music to her, his calculated words made her laugh. They sounded very familiar to what he had told other girls around school.

His reputation proceeded him and she knew not to fall for his antics. Her best friend's voice clear as day in her head. "_He's a lost cause babe, don't even bother entertaining him — even the idea of him._" Of course she had taken her advice and tried her best to ignore him.

But **god** he was persistent.

She'd thought by ignoring him, avoiding him, flat out pretending as if he didn't exist would tire him out, would see she wasn't interested in playing his game. She was absolutely **not** interested in becoming another notch on his bed frame.

But if anything it made him more relentless and fixated on her. She had rolled her eyes, keeping her head high as she ignored him every time he'd say something to her and try to get close.

But day by day her barrier started to crumble, started to fall away and she found it harder and harder to resist him and his efforts to get her attention.

She finally gave in one afternoon, it was after her O. and she swore it was just because she scored beautifully on them — she'd been high on the adrenaline from doing so well.

At least that's what she told herself and her best friend.

It was the only possible explanation as to why her and Draco ended up in an empty classroom.

His pants pooling at his ankles, his fingers in her hair and his whispers now held a different tone, a desperate and needy one. And when he came, furiously and too soon for his liking, he finally, _finally_ shut his mouth. Speechless that the two had finally hooked up, speechless on what she can do with her mouth but most of all, he couldn't speak just because he was still in his hazy state of mind.

His lips red and plump from biting them so hard and she was grinning up at him, watching him breath heavily as he leaned back against the wall. Getting up, she grabbed his pants, buttoning them up as she stood in front of him. He towered over her by nearly a foot if not more but she had never felt more confident and in control of anyone or anything.

He watched her with hooded eyes, trying to get his erratic breathing under control and his gaze followed her lips that grew closer to his, giving him a haste kiss at the corner of his lips. He sighed, closing his eyes, she was definitely trying to kill him.

She knew exactly what she was doing. Not wanting to get too close to Draco, her friend's voice still embedded in her head and the words of several other girls.

He was the worst type of boy at this school, a **player** and she knew she had to keep her distance but this game the two were playing kept her thoroughly entertained for days, weeks on end.

She thought it would be a brief fling, something to pass the time at the end of fifth year. Summer came and went and she had all but forgotten her quick involvement with the Slytherin Prince.

It was only when she saw him on the train, their eyes met and stayed on each other for longer than what was considered normal, that was when she knew it was far from over. The two of them picking up where they left off.

Rushed sex in empty corridors, kisses that were sloppy and uncoordinated.

She had kept her distance, locked her heart away before she had even looked at Draco.

It wasn't her who fell. It was him.

And he fell fast and hard.

She hadn't even realized he did until one night, during a late night meet in the astronomy tower, her legs wrapped around him tightly and his length deep inside her. She hadn't seen the look on his face, hadn't felt the vibes he'd been throwing off for weeks.

But that night it hit her and before she could stop it from happening before she could stop him from opening his mouth he blurted out the three words she never thought she'd hear from Draco Malfoy, the biggest Lothario at Hogwarts.

"_I love you_."

In another life she would have been over the moon, the sex was great, he made her laugh, she enjoyed his company. All in all, Draco wasn't a bad guy, he was just…**not** trustworthy at all, extremely unreliable.

In hindsight she should have seen it coming, someone always ended up with feelings and in all honesty she'd thought it would have been her. She patted herself on the back mentally, feeling proud of herself for not falling for the silver haired beauty first.

He repeated it again and again, his pace slowed down, his eyes meeting hers desperate for her reaction, her approval. Something. Anything.

His hand came up to caress her face. His eyes still searching hers. His movements stopped but he made no effort to slid out of her, she had gotten so used to the feeling of him she didn't try to move away either.

"Draco…" she started but his thumb stopped on her lips, silencing her.

"Don't…you don't..have to say it back. Not if you don't mean it or want to. But I do and I know what you're thinking. And you have every right not to believe me. But I promise I'll be better. For you. For us. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you." His tone was sincere and heartfelt and she wanted so badly to dismiss him. To jump to every terrible conclusion her mind had thought up.

But his efforts to show her he'd changed went above and beyond what she thought was even capable for someone like him.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. Not him giving her his undivided attention day in and day out. Not the sex, once rough, quick and meaningless now, slow and full of emotion and dare she say it, the love he so eagerly wanted her to feel. And _definitely_ not him cutting all ties with any girl he'd been with, and any new girl he could potentially get with because of his family ties.

He gave himself to her fully and that's when she finally, finally caved. Now it wasn't Draco who spewed out untold secrets. Tangled in his sheets, toes curling, stars in her eyes and _she_ blurted it out. For a second she panicked, having thought about what she said but as soon as Draco heard her, his face erupted in a huge smile and she felt relieved that he still felt the same if not more in love with her now than before — if that was even possible.

They were dubbed the prince and princess of Slytherin, her cool demeanor intimidating to everyone around her and her smarts that matched Draco had everyone's mouth shut before they could even come up with any sort of remark about the two of them being together.

Everything fell into place after that. She had let her walls down and Draco had seen it before his very eyes and he continued showing her how much he wanted this.

"My parents want to meet you." Her eyes widened at his statement. Was she even ready for this? Had their relationship already progressed into this phase? This quickly? All her doubt washed away once again when she looked up Draco, his hopeful puppy gaze waiting on her answer and she rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't say no to him. She smiled, earning her a grin from him and she nodded, agreeing to meet them.

It honestly wasn't as bad as it was in her head, she came from a good family, a pure blood family which his parents were thrilled to hear, his father had been friendly with hers on more than one occasion so he more than approved of her. His mother was happy that Draco was happy so she immediately knew she liked her before she even saw or met her.

It was Draco who was making her nervous, making her rethink coming to the Manor. He'd taken her on a tour of the place — it was a maze according to her, a maze that resembled a palace. He had laughed at the statements, but also pushed them aside to whisper something inappropriate in her ear every time they stepped into a new room.

Statements like, '_**I'd love to see you riding me on this couch'**_ and '_**God I'm picturing you on all fours'**_ and '_**I'm going to take you over my father's desk when my parents leave'**_.

She had to stop him after the last one, she felt his words shooting through her like electricity. Her breathing was slow and she had the same lustful look on her features that he had. She stood outside his father's office, not moving after he said what he wanted.

"So are you going to do something or just talk about it?" She challenged him, looking him dead in the eye.

It took him all but two seconds to say _fuck_ _it_ and he all but pushed her into his father's office, not even bothering to take off any clothing from either of them.

He knew he didn't have a lot of time, his father practically lived in his office, the fact that he wasn't in it now was a shocker to both him and his mother probably.

He pushed out any thoughts of his parents out his mind right then, focusing on the beautiful girl who laid under him on top of his father's important papers. He quickly widened her legs around him and it was a rush of fingers after that. He slid into her seconds after, his movements rapid and messy.

Spilled confessions of their love slipped their tongues alongside quiet moans and they both came hard. Draco needing to hold onto his father's desk to keep himself upward, his breathing coming out in short pants. Her eyes widened when she heard his father coming from down the hall. They looked at each in fear and amusement as they got up quickly, casting a quick spell to tidy up his office as they ran out of there as if it were on fire, their hands grasped tightly together.

They didn't stop running until they were far from his office, safe from getting caught.

It was Draco who laughed out loud first, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She mimicked him, hugging him to her tightly.

"I love you." Her muffled voice was loud enough for him to hear though his shirt and he kissed her temple, pulling away a bit to cup her face into his hands.

"And I love you."


End file.
